


Last But Not Least

by HaloSwirl16, Krystal_Twi, Llamacorn413, silverryu25, Sin_Cognito



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (as one of the writers. i am guessing tags), Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling, EHC, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Polyamory, Possibly Unrequited Love, Self-Hatred, Teasing, Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloSwirl16/pseuds/HaloSwirl16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamacorn413/pseuds/Llamacorn413, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/pseuds/silverryu25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/pseuds/Sin_Cognito
Summary: Red didn't belong anywhere. He's pretty sure he was put on this earth just to suffer.But then he met Sans, Razz, and Blue, and the three of them have made his life for the better, have made him happy. He soon found himself falling hard for the three of them. How could he not? Razz is strong and admirable, Blue has a heart of gold, and Sans makes him laugh like no other.Problem is... Sans, Blue, and Razz are already in a relationship. All three of them. Together.
Relationships: CherryBerry, ClassicBerry, Kustard, Rottenberry - Relationship, Rottenberrykustard, Rottenjoke, Sans/Sans (Undertale), blackcherry - Relationship
Comments: 41
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to the Erin Hunter Challenge!
> 
> This challenge is named after the group name of the writers of the "Warrior Cats" series. 
> 
> The challenge is where more than two writers come together to write a coherent story. The twist is none of us know what the other will write and we got to roll with the punches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's **Krystal_Twi**! I will be writing the first chapter of this challenge!
> 
> Please enjoy!

Life for Sans hadn’t been easy. Having lost his parents at a young age, he took to raising his brother on his own. He stopped wondering about college options and started working three jobs so there could be food for Papyrus. 

He would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

It wasn’t until his brother was in university did Sans ever start to think about himself. What did he want to do, what was it he wanted out of life? At some point, he did know but that was long ago. He didn’t have an answer anymore. He didn’t think he could ever have an answer.

At least, that was until he met a rookie cop with firey amethyst eyelights. Razz was something else. Something that set everything in Sans in ultra drive. Razz was a grumpy skeleton that seemed to refuse to admit he had a sense of humor. 

  
It seemed like something wanted them to meet. No matter how odd the chances were, they would run into each other. Razz seemed uptight and closed off. Reluctant to let Sans close to him. Yet something always attracted Sans to him. 

It all clicked in Sans the moment he was able to get a laugh from Razz. The other had a dorky laugh that sounded like hiccups. Razz tried to hide his laugh with his hand but it was too late.

It had made Sans freeze as he stared at the other. His soul raced with something he never felt before. 

He felt giddy and excited. He finally knew what he wanted. He wanted to be with Razz. He wanted to make the other happy. He wanted to be with Razz. He wanted to get that laugh out of the other more. He wanted Razz.

It took another month of Sans contemplating his feelings for Razz to ask the other on a date. It shocked the hell out of Sans when he actually said yes. Why would this cute as fuck skeleton with an adorable laugh, agree to a date with him? He didn’t know but he counted his lucky stars. 

They were happy. Sure they had every typical couple fights, but they always worked through it. They were dating for two years before they moved in together. It was a medium-sized apartment, two bedrooms, and two baths. 

It was amazing to wake up beside his grouchy boyfriend every day. They would play chess in their free time. Sans would crack jokes and Razz would slowly stop taking the game seriously. Sans’s favorite pastime was cuddling into the other. 

That’s around the time Blue came into their lives. 

Blue was an elementary school teacher with the bluest of eyelights. Something about him attracted Sans and Razz like moths to a light. Whether it was his eyelights or outgoing personality.   
  


He was truly something else. Bright, chipper and tried to make the best of any situation. He had a heart of gold. He seemed to make everyone happier. He didn’t seem to have a bad bone in him. 

Razz and Blue got along amazingly. They seemed to be the best of friends. Sans would come home to them in the kitchen cooking up a storm to Napstaton music. Their voices would carry all the way to the living room. Their laughter was in the air and it would always make Sans smile.

  
  
Sans would have felt jealous if it wasn’t for Blue dragging him off for their own things. Crossword searches, as boring as it might sound, became their thing. They would go to the park, rest under a tree, and work on crossword puzzles together.

  
It was peaceful. Sans enjoyed every minute he spent with Blue. He cherished every second he spent with both of them. Something just felt right when Blue was with them. So it didn’t surprise Sans when Razz approached him with the idea of a poly relationship between the three of them. 

Blue was welcomed into their homes and souls without a second thought. He still lived with his brother, uneasy with the idea of leaving Stretch alone. That didn’t stop Blue from spending most of the week at their place. 

  
Life was good. It was perfect. 

  
  
Then Red walked into their lives. Red stood out like a sore thumb to Sans. He was a club bouncer that stood a few inches taller then Sans. He had a singular red eyelight that was a constant blaze. Something about this burly skeleton attracted Sans. 

Once Sans got to know Red, he learned that he was the opposite of his first impression. He wasn’t some big tough guy that adored violence.

  
  
No, he was a man that bore the scars of him protecting others when no one else would. He was a man that wore his heart on his sleeve with a shark-like smile. 

Razz and Red got along as well as water and fire. Not in a bad way though. They care for one another on a level that seemed to be unspoken between one another. When they thought no one was listening, they would talk about the latest romance novels. 

Blue and Red were a different story. Blue instantly took to the red skeleton. He was the person Blue always wanted to sit by during movie nights and cuddled at any chance. Saying Red was his teddy bear. 

Sans and Red were the most alike. They practiced puns together and normally just took naps in the most inappropriate places. The strangest place was a ceiling fan. It was peaceful. It was nice.

_ Red was truly something else. _

* * *

“It’s a beautiful day outside.” His voice was low and came out gruff. “Birds are chirpin’, flowers ‘re bloomin’... On days like this, asshole’s like ya-” Red’s eyelight disappeared from his eyesockets. “Should be burin’ in hell.”

  
  
Was this supposed to scare Sans?

“all this because i took the last mustard packet?” Sans defended himself as he drizzled mustard onto his burger. “it’s not the end of the world.” 

  
  
“ya don’t even like mustard, ya ass!” Red’s eyelight had flared back to life. His expression twisted into one of betrayal and heartbreak. 

  
  
“I don’t hate mustard.” Sans shrugged, the grin on his face didn’t wipe off. Even if he tried too, Sans didn’t think he could. “I just prefer everything else more.”    
  


“ya just love seein’ me sufferin’,” Red grumbled as he laid his head on the counter. A scowl  _ -the closest thing to a pout for Red- _ on his skull. 

It was adorable when the other got annoyed like this. It wasn’t ‘nice’ but he knew Red didn’t actually care. Hell, the big guy would give you the clothes off his back but pretend he was giving you shit. 

He has a reputation, Red would say. 

Sans didn’t know how to break it to him that everyone knew how soft he actually was. That people weren’t really afraid of him. He decided it probably wasn’t the best idea, it would break his ‘fragile’ ego. 

Sans held back from snickering. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a handful of mustard packets. He slid the stash of condiments to the other. 

  
  
Sans had hidden what he could before Red showed up. He wasn’t that much of an asshole but the reaction was worth any asshole points he received. That pout was precious. 

The way the other’s eyelight lit up made Sans’s grin widen. Before Sans had the chance to blink, the packets were snatched off of the counter. 

  
  
Red tore into one of the packets and slurped it down without even wasting a breath. A trail of mustard trickled down the other’s chin. Red didn’t care, just gathered it on his thumb and sucked it right off.

  
  
Well, Sans would probably do the same way with ketchup. Sans just watched in wonderment. It wasn’t weird, no. It was just... a fascinating sight! Yeah… fascinating... 

The two of them were currently at Grillby’s. Both ordered fries and two hamburgers. Red was the only one he could eat greasy food with. This was the place Sans and Red would always meet at for lunch. It was like their spot. 

Lately, Sans came here for another reason other than the amazing food. Red had been bringing Sans in more often than not. His company was something Sans loved and wished more of. So any chance to hang out with his friend, he took it. Yet, something had been wrong with Red lately. 

  
  
Red has been down lately. He tried to hide it, but he was shit at it. Sans never asked what it was about. His friend tended to run when emotions got brought up. He trusted Red to come to him when he was ready. He just-

He hated seeing the other so depressed. 

  
  
“how is mista. ‘ _ I have a stick up my ass _ ’?” Red inquired as he tossed the mustard packet to the side. It barely missed the garbage can. He knocked Sans out of his line of thoughts. A blue blush splashed across his face. 

Razz. Red was referencing him. 

It seemed like Razz and Red had an ongoing hate/love relationship. Well, more as it was their way of showing each other affection. Not that either edgy skeleton would admit it. They would rather spit on each other’s shoes before they did. However, both would fight anyone who even thought of insulting the other.

  
  
Sans coughed and turned his head to hide his blush. He shrugged his shoulders. “he is fine. stayed up all night ‘cause of a case.”

Razz often work late at night on something. Which lead to Sans not getting a good night’s sleep. He wasn’t used to not sleeping next to Razz. It felt weird to be in their bed alone. It took him forever to fall asleep. 

“What case is he workin’ on?” Red asked curiously as he leaned on he nursed on another mustard packet. 

“like hell do i know,” Sans answered truthfully. Razz didn’t like giving out information on any of his cases. Sans just didn’t ask. He made Razz promise to tell him if it was dangerous. 

“aww,” Red’s voice became high pitched as he leaned forward and pinched Sans’s cheek. “Did he not give ya lovins last night?” He cooed, his grin sharp and wicked. “how will ya ever live?”

When he said that, Red let his mouth quiver in a mock pout. It had Sans rolling his eyelights at the sight. He placed a hand on Red’s shoulder and pushed lightly away. It got a snicker from the other. 

  
  
“you’re one to talk, asshole.” Sans retorted as he smirked. He leaned into his friend and whispered as if telling a dark secret. “especially with how you cuddle Blue during  _ every _ movie night.” 

Red didn’t flinch at the accusation. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his seat. An impressive attempt to seem nonchalant. The tap of Red’s fingers against the bar counter was his dead give away of his nerves. If Sans didn’t know the other, he would have believed him. 

“dunno what yer talking about.” He popped a french fry into his mouth. He avoided looking Sans in the eyes. He could see hints of sweat beginning to twinkle down the other’s forehead.

  
  
Sans smirked, his eyelights danced with mirth. He leaned forward on his hand and purred: “we took pictures, Red~” 

Now that caused a very delightful reaction from the edgier skeleton. His fingers stopped tapping, hand completely still. Now there was sweat rolling down his forehead. His eyelight completely vanished as he turned his head to stare dead at Sans. 

“...delete ‘em.”

  
  
Sans couldn’t control his laughter any longer. He shook his head as he instantly bent away from the other. Afraid he would try and grab Sans’s phone that resided in his pocket.

“Sans…” The other’s voice came out as a growl. He was now scooting closer to Sans. “delete those pictures.”

“i would but-” Sans jumped from his seat and slowly began his retreat. Red kept his gaze on him. Like a wolf would a rabbit, locked in on their prey. 

Red’s fingers twitched, creating adrenalin to storm through Sans’s body. His grin stretched across his face. His soul pounded loudly like a drum, it made him breathless. He threw a wink at the Red before he turned on his heel and bolted for the door. 

  
  
“Grillby! put it on my tab!” Sans cheered as he ran out of the bar. He pushed the door open and didn’t stop once as he gunned it. He heard the door slam back open behind him as Red gave chase. 

He felt giddy as he sprinted. He could hear a barking laugh from Red behind him. He evaded the other people on the street. Many cursing them out as they were almost barreled over by two grown skeletons playing chase. 

  
  
Thinking back on it would make Sans laugh. Right now, he could only notice how close Red was and the pounding in his chest. 

  
  
He couldn’t outrun Red forever, but he could have fun as he tried. Every time he felt Red get too close, he would teleport just a few feet ahead. He could feel his steam running out but he wouldn’t let Red win this so easily. 

“you slippery lil shit!” Red hissed out as he missed Sans by a millisecond. He giggled as he turned his head to see Red about three feet away. There was a wide smile on his face as he tried to catch up. 

Suddenly, Red’s face morphed to worry and fear. “Sans, look out!” 

Sans barely turned his head in time to see what was wrong. There was a light post in front of him. He felt everything in him come to a halt. His arms outstretched in front of him to stop himself from colliding. He was able to stop in time before he hit it face first. 

Fuck, that had been a close one. Shit. Bones weren’t fragile in any means, but they sure as hell bruise. His soul still raced and he tried to catch his breath.

Suddenly, arms circled his waist. Sans let out a squeak as he was lifted into the air. Red finally caught him. Sans swore as he grabbed onto the arms. He leaned against Red’s chest to keep from falling over.

“caught ya, Sansy.” Red’s breathing was heavy. It hit the back of his neck, causing shivers to run down his spine. Sans’s soul stuttered at the feeling. Red’s voice rumbled deep within his throat. The smell of cheap cologne and sweat flooded Sans’s senses. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

  
  
This wasn’t okay. Nope, nope, nope!

He could feel Red’s hand sneaked its way into his pocket and grabbed his phone. Sans needed to get out of Red’s hold. For his own body’s sake and phone’s sake. 

Sans squirmed in the other’s grip. His body slipped a bit but Red just tightened his hold. Red adjusted his grip and stance. Not about to let the smaller go any time soon. 

“where do ya think yer goin’?” Red huffed as he tried to keep the other still. His hand searched Sans’s pockets for the phone. 

“anywhere from your flabby ass.” Sans quipped as he wiggled in place. It got a laugh from the other. Which just made Sans’s smile wider. 

  
  
“i have a fantastic ass, thank ya very much.” Red grabbed Sans’s phone successfully and pulled it out of his pocket. He carefully sat Sans down, making sure to keep the phone out of reach.   
  


Sans no longer protested. He just stood there and watched as it all went downhill for Red. He tried to not give away anything with his facial expressions. He had to bite his tongue to keep from grinning. 

“what the fuck…” Red scrolled through his phone. With each second, he scrolled faster and faster. Sans smirked as he leaned against the light post. Relishing in the frustration in the other’s expressions. “where’s the picture?” 

“oh…” Sans clasped his hands together and made his eyelights as wide as possible. Mirth still danced within them. He tilted his head to the side. “did you think it was on  _ my _ phone?”

That had Red’s head snapping into Sans’s direction. His eyesockets wide as his eyelight roamed over Sans’s form. 

“ya lil shit...” Red whispered as the realization hit him. Disbelief in his eyelight. His mouth fell open in shock. 

That got Sans’s facade to crack. He broke out into laughter. Tears pricked in the corner of his eyesockets. He doubled over laughing, clutching at his non-existent gut. 

“ya lil shit!” Red repeated as he barked out a laugh. He ran a hand over his head. He handed the phone back to Sans. Sans took it happily. He put it back into his pocket as Red continued to watch him. “why the hell did ya run then?” 

Sans shrugged, keeping his cheeky grin. “it was the only logical thing to do.” 

Red just raised an eyebrow bone. He slowly shook his head, as if Sans’s point made no sense. Which it did, there were no holes in his logic. None that Sans saw at least. Red just didn’t get his way of thinking it seemed. Shame.   
  


Here Sans was thinking they were on the same wavelength. 

When Red’s laughter subsided, Sans caught a glimpse of that sadness the other tried to hide so much. Sans felt his smile evaporate as his soul hurt at the sight. Even now, something was bothering Red. 

  
  
Sans sighed and took a step towards Red. He raised a hand to cup the others cheek. A bright ruby flush spread across Red’s face. The other leaned his head back as Sans got closer.

“you gonna tell me what’s wrong, Red?” Sans questioned. He searched the other’s face as he tried to get an answer from his friend. 

He knew he didn’t originally want to confront Red, but he needed to know. If the other refused to answer, that would be okay. Sans would respect that.

  
  
Instantly, Red’s face had hardened. He took a step back from Sans as if the other burned him. It hurt Sans. He tried to make himself look like less of a threat as he could.

Red noticed his movement. Noticed how the other tried to make himself look small. He let out a breath and rubbed his face. Red suddenly looked tired, as if he was about to break down. It was a crack in the mask he constantly wore around Sans. 

He laid his forehead on top of Sans. His shoulders relaxed and he closed his eyesockets, “it’s just-”

“Sans!” 

  
  
That was the last thing Sans heard before he was tackled into a hug. He lost his balance and fell forward onto the ground. 

When he opened his eyesockets, he had a lap full of an overly giggly skeleton. Bright sapphire blue eyelights stared down at him. 

  
  
Sans smiled and wrapped his arms around his datemate. His soul swelled with warmth and happiness. “heya, Blue.” 

It wasn’t odd for Blue to run at Sans or Razz when he saw them out in public. Blue always got excited when he would accidentally run into them. It was one of the cutest things Sans had ever seen. 

Blue pressed a kiss to Sans’s cheek, then another and another. Sans wasn’t going to lie, he was fully enjoying this. He missed his boyfriend, so the affection was very welcomed. Yet, his eyelights strayed over the other’s shoulder. 

Red had turned around and walked off. His head tucked down and hands shoved into his pockets. Already beginning to disappear into the crowd.

Damn it...  
  
  
“Did I Come At A Bad Time?” Blue noticed his gaze and turned to look at Red. Eyelights filled with concern. He let his gaze dart between Sans and Red in silent question.

  
  
Sans felt like beating himself up to allow such thoughts to enter Blue’s mind. He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek. Sans closed his eyesockets and nuzzled into Blue's shoulder. 

  
“no, you didn’t, Baby Blue.”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to see what the other writers have in store for all of us! I am completely blind to it all and couldn't be any more excited!!
> 
> please leave a comment and kudos. :3 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed my part of this challenge!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Red hang out while shopping, and Blue has a special request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Llamacorn was the author of this chapter!! Hope you all enjoy!

"Hmmmmm… teal blue, aqua blue, or cornflower blue? So many choices," contemplated the cheerful skeleton. Holding up the three shirts, examining the different colors, there had to be a way to choose the best one. Letting out a low hum, he peered at the price tags. This further discouraged him, they were all 19G. How could he choose between such magnificent colors? Well, he can get a shirt anyday, just not this one. The money can go to other important things. Heaving a sigh, Blue folded each shirt, and put them back where they were. Maybe next time. 

Wandering the various isles he continued searching for the perfect outfit. People meandering around the store. Footsteps patterned across the tiled floor for people passing by. Hangers knocking into each other in hello and goodbye. Quiet chatter of people asking if this fits, if they like it, why it isn't the right size. Wait…

That sounds familiar… Glancing into the next isle, he spotted a familiar, muscular, skeletal figure. "this is way too much for a pair of ripped pants," the monster grumbled to himself. Seeing a perfect opportunity to say hi, Blue trotted on over. Swinging his shopping basket as he made his way. The small assortment of clothes and their respective hangers made a touch of a racket as they were shifting to and fro. "Red! Hi Red! How are you," inquired Blue as he approached. Reds gaze flickered to Blue, then back to the pants in his hands. A glint twinkled in Blues eyes at the look. 

"j'st shoppin'. see yer doin' the same," Red grunted, haphazardly folding the pants and putting them back in the stack. Sticking his thumbs into his jeans belt loops, he got a better look of Blue. The little blue blur was wearing a black short sleeve with cartoon skulls, with a fitting pair of black shorts. Red himself was just wearing faded jeans and a sleeveless white top. Giving a shark-tooth grin, he inquired, "so yer gettin a new outfit?" Blue glanced down to his basket. A pair of jeans, two bowties, and no shirt. Giving a hearty chuckle, Blue explained, "Sort of. My poor brother had his pants shredded in a freak accident with the neighbor's cat. So as his INTREPID brother came to get a new pair for him!"

Red started walking to a different section. Passing by various shirts, coats, and jackets. Lingering his gaze on a black, light jacket. Blue trailed cheerfully after him, swinging his basket through the isles as he followed. "...though finding anything in his size is surprisingly difficult. I've considered getting out the scissors and combining his pants together just to find something to fit." Finishing his rant on long pants, Blue looked up at Red. His eyes were focused, not on him, but something else. A similar look to when he last saw Red. Long. Sad.

Looking through his basket, he pulled out the two bowties. He had an idea. "Hey Red, I'm thinking of getting this for Sans. Though im worried I will BOWTIE him over!" Peering at Blue, Red saw he had put them over his eye sockets. Grinning at the goof Blue was, he responded, "he'll look BOWutiful, little Blue." Peaking open an eye socket, he was pleased to see Red's grin stretch across his skull. Reminding him of smile Sans would give when he figured out a particularly hard crossword. "Boondoggle" is a surprisingly word to use in a crossword.

With the bowties back in the basket, Blue remembers something he's been wanting to ask. "Have you heard of the new movie that came out? Mermaid Song?" Blues eyes sparkled at the excitement of the movie. "Razz bought it when he saw the commercial of that shark fight, it's REALLY COOL and we're having a movie this Saturday! Do you want to come over and watch it together?" Blue was bouncing up down at the hope Red would accept the invitation. He couldn't get that downcast look out of his mind. Seeing him disappear into that crown in such a state was near heart breaking. Maybe this could cheer him up? Hanging out with the people who cared about him.

Red huffed pleasantly at the notion. Blue whipped out his phone to text the others. Razz would make sure they didn't leave a mess, Sans would probably fall asleep since he seems to be really tired this week, and he could make the snacks! Not applesauce this time. Sans drank the whole thing, which he didn't know you could do with applesauce but oh well. At least he didn't try to paint with it. Getting that off the classroom walls was easy, but with so much of it he felt like the poor janitor. He would need to remind himself to say hi to the janitor next time he saw them. They did a great job around the school! What was he doing again? Right! Texting his boyfriends about this week's addition! 

As he unlocked his phone, Red put his hand on top of Blues. Engulfing the screenshot of Blue and his boyfriends making silly faces, while Stretch gave him bunny ears. When he looked up to tell Red about the time, he saw that look in his eyes, and felt his own expression fall. "m'not gonna make it. gotta work that weekend. maybe next time." 

Red grabbed a plain white shirt and headed for the cash registers. Standing shocked for a moment, Blue watched as Red made his way to one of the check out lines, which was followed by a few other shoppers. Regaining himself, Blue yelled to him, "Ummm… HOW ABOUT NEXT SATURDAY?!? WILL YOU BE FREE THEN?!?" Red gave a thumbs up, but didnt turn back to Blue. Walking over the self checkout Blue was happy that Red had accepted his invitation! Somewhat. Next week they would hang out. They will see him then, together. Hopefully...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks, this is [Interverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse). I'm not here as a co-creator because I'm pretty anxious most of the time, but I hope I'm still able to adequately provide you all with that sweet sweet content of Red being sadTM.

“...SO YOU’RE JUST NOT GOING TO WORK AT ALL TODAY?”

Red didn’t know if he could go anywhere that wasn’t his bed. “no. m’sorry.”

Edge sighed, but the sound wasn’t angry or harsh. “IT’S OKAY. NOT LIKE IT WOULD DO ANY GOOD TO FORCE YOURSELF IN THIS STATE.”

He was completely buried under his blankets, which spoke worlds about his mood even if he wasn’t actually visible. “right.” Why did his brother have to choose today of all days to come for a visit? Right now all he wanted was to rot in peace. His little apartment was a complete wreck and he was too; which wasn’t exactly out of the ordinary, but he usually tried to clean up at least a little bit if he knew someone else would be there. Now all he wanted was for Edge to go back to his big fancy house and continue to excel in his position as a CEO of his own company, just as long as he left him the hell alone.

“...WELL, OKAY. I GUESS I’LL LEAVE YOU TO IT, THEN.”

Red stayed silent as he heard his brother leave his bedroom, shut the door behind him, and then leave the apartment altogether; when he allowed himself to deflate with a sigh.

It’s not that he didn’t love his brother, even though he tended to avoid him out of his fears of being a burden. The real problem was that he’d been even more of a mess than usual ever since he froze and freaked out after getting that movie invite from Blue. At first he’d wanted to, quite desperately, but everything crumbled when he’d caught a glimpse of the other monster’s wallpaper. All three of them, so happy and perfect and complete. He was only ruining them, tarnishing something beautiful with his own darkness. How, if he hated himself so much, could any of the others feel any different? The concept was baffling and Red feared it, despite the weakness that kept him going back to spend time with all of them. Well, weakness was an awfully broad term. He knew exactly why. It was because he loved them, all of them, far more than he had the right to.

Of course there was Blue, with such kindness in his Soul that even Red could feel welcomed around him, miraculously. The monster loved to be close to others as evident by how Red had somehow ended up cuddling with him on a semi-regular basis, no matter how much it destroyed him to reflect on afterwards. Blue would run his hands over his skull, let Red melt against him and feel small for once. He always tried to appear as large as possible because of how he’d been brought up; with the expectation to be tough and dominant, but when he was with Blue he felt safe to just… _exist_ , and not have to worry about any of it. When he’d encountered him in the clothing store, he’d barely managed to stop his longing glance at the dresses before Blue came close enough to see where he was looking. With any other monster he would have been bent over from the sheer panic of nearly being seen fantasizing about something perceived as so soft and weak, but not with Blue. It had been _okay_ , and he couldn't get enough of the feeling; let alone how soft Blue felt, or how sweet he smelled… fuck, it hurt to have said no.

But not just for him, of course. There was obviously Sans, who he clicked with so damn easily. They could tell each other painfully bad jokes for hours on end, stuff themselves full of junk that both of their brothers would have been sick at the sight of, and generally just forget all the shit about the world that they didn’t like. Being around him was a welcome break from feeling so broken and ugly, because he suspected that Sans sometimes felt the same way about himself. He didn’t see it, though. Red thought that he was sweet, adorable, and void of all flaws. Sometimes, in the back of his mind, he hoped that Sans thought those things about him too, but he knew that the thought was completely ridiculous. 

Then… Razz. He, in particular, knew how to make Red breathless and feel like absolutely _nothing_. But not from bad treatment, oh no, just from being so fucking strong and perfect and everything that he yearned to have the capacity to be. He was terrified to show it so he buried the feelings under passive aggression, but he wanted Razz, _very_ badly. He wanted to crawl inside of him like the lowly parasite he was, use his flawless form as a cocoon until he could emerge and unfurl his wings like a butterfly, just as powerful and capable as he’d always wished to be. But no, he couldn’t do that. He’d only destroy Razz in the process, ruin him with his own corruption and contagious defects. 

And that was the one reason why he made the solid choice to have an anxiety attack when he checked his phone and saw a text from the very monster he thought so highly of. ‘ _I’m coming over._ ’ the message said, so simple and assertive. Razz knew him, perhaps a bit better than Red would like to think about, because if he’d asked to visit the answer would have surely been a no. He could text back and tell him not to come, and Razz would respect that, but that was what he’d needed to say in order to access the possibility of a yes. And it worked, because Red was an idiot. A complete and utter self-destructive idiot. 

‘ _okay_ ’, he replied, each letter a struggle to type out with his trembling hands. A few minutes of frantic breathing followed, but then he was leaping from his bed, narrowly avoiding an epic faceplant directly into the floor as he dashed into the main area of his apartment, a cramped living room and kitchen hybrid. In a panicked flurry he managed to shove all of the junk he had lying around into his room, and was even more of a disgusting sweaty mess than he’d already been afterwards. He somehow stubbed a grand total of seven toes as he catapulted into the shower, swearing under his breath and barely holding back tears. Not from the pain, he was plenty used to that, but more from how afraid he was. Why did Razz want to see him? He’d only been here once before when Red had needed help with fixing a patch of the wall he’d accidentally shredded with his claws in a moment of hysteria. So what now, had he done something wrong? Was he about to finally be told to get lost and not talk to him or his boyfriends ever again? He’d been waiting for that since day one of meeting them.

By some miracle, he’d finished his half assed shower and stuffed himself into some semi-okay looking clothing around ten minutes before a sharp knock sounded at the door, which made him jump so much that he had to take a good few moments to tremble before he could bring himself to stand and walk to the door. He fumbled with the doorknob for an embarrassingly long stretch of time before he managed to succeed, and almost flinched when his gaze landed on Razz for no other reason than how overwhelmingly faultless he was. A deep purple bandana was fastened neatly around his neck as the only colorful element to his outfit; otherwise composed of blacks and grays. A leather jacket clung to his broad shoulders over a plain charcoal top, and dark skinny jeans hugged his frame below in an infuriatingly tight way that already had heat rising to Red’s cheekbones. He stepped into the apartment on feet clad in shining combat boots while violet eyelights glinted in the darkness of his sockets, one of which sported three deep scars slashed through it. That, alongside the way he carried himself, was beyond enough to completely counteract how people might judge him for his short stature. 

Razz offered a shark-like grin full of sharp and pristine white teeth, cocking his head and forcing eye contact. “RED.”

“u-uh, i-” his voice was all but a squeak, much to his mortification, and Razz sure as hell noticed.

“HEY, RELAX.” Razz did just that with his posture, allowing his arms to fall to his sides and shifting his feet. “I WOULDN’T BE HERE IF MY ONLY GOAL WAS TO WRONG YOU.”

...Right. That seemed reasonable. “okay, i can try…”

“WHY DON’T WE SIT?”

Red swallowed thickly, nodding and focusing all of his will on trying not to start sweating again. The two monsters moved over to the couch, one in a shuffle and the other in a confident stroll. Once they’d sat, Red set to picking at one of the scars on his thumb in a sorry attempt to ward off his anxiety. Razz sighed, and once Red forced himself to meet his gaze, spoke.

“LOOK, I DON’T WANT TO WASTE YOUR TIME, SO I’LL CUT TO THE CHASE.”

If only he knew how much of Red’s time he’d already wasted, haunting his thoughts and dreams with ridiculous hopes of one day meaning something more to him. “aight.”

Razz’s persona of vigor seemed to be fading, now, replaced with one of… fatigue? What could he be tired of? “I’M TIRED OF YOU AVOIDING US.” Oh. That.

“w-?? what th’fuck are ya talkin ab-”

“YOU KNOW WHAT I’M TALKING ABOUT!” Razz’s voice was raised now, though not in anger. “AND _I_ KNOW THAT YOU DEFINITELY DON’T HAVE TO WORK THIS WEEKEND.”

Oh no. God, how had he let this happen to himself? “i-”

“BLUE TOLD ME EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED,” Razz continued with a long sigh, composure regained. “...AND I WANTED TO ASK YOU TO YOUR FACE.” His expression hardened. “WHY? WHY DO YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY?”

He could feel his throat tightening, tears pricking at the back of his sockets. No, nonononono. He couldn’t cry. “i-i- just don’t want… i don’t want to get in the way.” It was true, painfully so. “i only ever ruin things for ya guys.”

Razz looked angry now. “...WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN? NO YOU DON’T!”

“yes i d-” 

He was cut off when Razz shot forward, invading his personal space to hell and back with how close he had brought their faces together. He was bearing his teeth at first, but the expression quickly morphed into one of… hurt? For a moment, Red indulged in the wish that the other skeleton would keep leaning forward and kiss him, maybe take him far away from here and make him forget, but the fantasy quickly died when Razz spoke.

“NO YOU DON’T, YOU IDIOT. ALL OF US CLEARLY LIKE YOU, A LOT.”

Oh, now _that_. That hurt. They liked him. They liked him, and they loved each other. They didn’t love him, of course they didn’t. Nobody did. Red looked down and did not move, hoping that if he didn’t do anything Razz would give up and go away. Somehow, his strategy worked, the skeleton sighing and standing after several moments of agonizingly long silence. He walked to the door, slowly, and opened it. Red waited for him to leave, desperate to shed the tears that had now gathered on the rims of his sockets, but Razz seemed to have one last thing to say to him before he departed.

“PLEASE THINK ABOUT IT. MINE AND SANS’ HOUSE, EIGHT, TOMORROW. THERE WILL BE MUSTARD AND A MULTITUDE OF CUDDLES FROM BLUE, AS PER USUAL.”

Red jolted when the door shut to leave him with nothing but himself and his own loathsome thoughts, tears spilling over. He liked both of those things, very much, but was he strong enough? He didn’t know how much longer he could stand by unloved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written by Sin_Cognito! I hope you'll like it!! ♥

"Everyone get ready, we're going to war," Razz announced when he came home that night.

After his visit to Red's place, Razz had taken the time to really think his proposition through while on his way back home. In all honesty, telling Red to come to his place the next day had been just a spur of the moment. Seeing Red so deflated, so sad and grumpy and alone in his apartment had Razz's magic boil in his bones. He couldn't help it, Razz just couldn't think straight when Red was involved. He wanted to make him smile, make him laugh, make him _happy_. Just as happy as Sans and Blue.

So he didn't realize the words were already out of his mouth until it was too late and he couldn't take them back (not that he wanted to), and he found himself inviting Red over tomorrow evening, without having consulted neither Sans nor Blue whatsoever. But the more he thought about it, the more Razz knew it could only be a good thing to get them all together so Razz and his boyfriends could finally tell Red how they felt.

It wasn't really a secret that the three skeletons had some kind of crush for Red. Razz was observant, he had noticed the look on Sans' face when he was in Red's company, or how Blue would always hug him tighter than how he would with 'just a friend'. Razz knew both his boyfriends by SOUL. And soon enough, the thought of having Red be a part of this, a part of them couldn't leave Razz's mind. More than once, he found himself wishing he could just grab Red by the collar and press their mouths together, hoping all his love and affection for the other would be clear enough to really persuade him that yes, Red was loved and wanted.

And Razz almost did kiss him earlier, when Red dared say he was 'in the way'. How could he be so stupid as to think they didn't want him? Razz couldn't believe Red was saying that when all Razz could think about was how perfect Red would be next to him, Sans and Blue. They would be complete, then. Finally.

Now that Red was officially invited and that Razz had made it clear he wouldn't take no for an answer, he and his lovers would need to find the best approach to officially confessing to Red.

"war?" Sans repeated from where he was cooking in the kitchen, drawing Razz's thoughts back to reality.

Razz joined him, partially to give him a sweet kiss, and partially to check on what he was cooking. Sure, Sans was better than his brother when it came to cooking or baking, but Razz knew from experience he tended to be heavy handed with the ketchup if left unchecked. He recognized ingredients to make tacos and was pleased as it would mean Blue would be here soon. Perfect.

"Yes," Razz replied. "I told Red to come over tomorrow evening. I want to discuss it with you and Blue."

"ah, blue'll be here soon, I called him earlier," Sans confirmed what Razz already knew. "i wanted to see him."

Razz smiled as he helped Sans with the ingredients until the doorbell rang and Blue showed his happy little face.

"So as I was telling Sans earlier, I invited Red for dinner tomorrow evening," Razz stated once they were all sitting around the table with food in their plates.

"Gasp!" Blue... gasped out loud with the hugest smile on his face. "How nice!! I can't wait! I was so sad when he called to say he couldn't come last time when I invited him..."

"Ha ha, yeah, I bet Razz you didn't let him say no this time, huh?" Sans chuckled.

"Yes, well... I might... have sort of... while I was at it, you know... erm... confessed," Razz admitted, a small blush creeping on his cheekbones.

Blue and Sans' eyesockets widened, their mouths opening almost comically.

"You did??" Blue breathed out.

"Yes, I told him we liked him. It was a spur of the moment, he was telling me how he was in our way or something and I couldn't stop myself. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that without talking about it with you guys first, but... I couldn't... I just, really like him," Razz confessed.

He felt Sans' hand gently land on his own and lifted his skull he didn't realized he had lowered down.

"It's okay, love. I feel the same way about him," he said with a genuine smile. "I have for a while, but I didn't really know how to bring it up. I want something with him, and if you feel the same way, then I want it even more."

Razz's SOUL fluttered in his ribcage. Stars, he loved Sans so much. He turned his hand over so he could intertwine his fingers with the other's and squeezed. Razz knew he wasn't very good at showing his affection, be it physically or verbally, but he wasn't one to turn away Sans' shows of love.

They both turned their skulls to look at Blue. He had a gentle smile on his face and a light blue blush on his cheeks.

"Me too," he said as he extended his arms over the table so he could take Sans' and Razz's free hands into his. "I love you two. And I have feelings for Red. I couldn't be happier that you both like him too."

Razz felt like his SOUL was about to burst in his ribcage. Stars, he loved both his boyfriends so much. He would do anything for them.

Just like he would do anything for Red. He wanted, _needed_ to make him happy, and hearing that Sans and Blue shared that feeling comforted him in his decision.

Tomorrow, they were going to confess to him. Properly.

"I'm worried however, that he may not accept our feelings," Razz said quietly after a moment as he started to fidget with the tip of Sans' thumb. "Of course, he might just not reciprocate our feelings for him, but I'm worried he'll just close down and not accept that we are telling him that we love him, if that makes sense?"

"uhhh, yeah?" Sans tried, but it was clear from the hesitation in his voice and Blue's confused face that Razz would need to explain his thoughts further.

"Like, earlier, he was telling me something about being in our way and that's when I told him we liked him, but it didn't seem like he got the message."

"Like he refused to believe it was true?" Blue asked, his voice unusually soft.

"Yes! Exactly that!"

"Yeah, I got this too... It's like whenever I mention one of you guys, his face just goes 'fwoosh' and he looks so sad..." Blue gestured as he was speaking, making what was probably supposed to be a sad face but just turned up to be a cute face. "At first, I thought it was because he didn't like you guys..."

"oooh, yeah, he does that with me too!" Sans chimed in as he looked like he just had an epiphany. "remember the other day when we bumped into each other on the street? i was having fun with red and you popped up and he just left."

"Yeah, I thought he was upset with me or something!" Blue puffed his cheeks. "But then when I saw him again when I was buying pants for my brother-"

"Wait, why were you buying pants for your brother? Can't he go buy them himself?" Razz chuckled.

"Please don't ask," Blue sighed. "Anyway! When I saw him, he was back to normal and nice to me and all! I was sooo confused! And then I invited him for our movie night, you know, for Mermaid Song, and he said yes but then I texted you guys about it and he said no in the end, and he had this super sad look on his face..."

So that was it, hmm? Red was just an idiot who couldn't see just much Razz, Blue and Sans really cared about him. Fortunately, Razz was used to this as Sans was the same, especially when they first started dating. He couldn't believe Razz actually wanted to be with him and kept thinking it was too good to be true. Razz really had to _pound some love_ into him for him to realize that yes, Razz was definitely and 100% genuinely in love with him. Strangely, the thought of having to go through all of this again with Red didn't deter him one bit. On the contrary, he felt even more eager to show his love for the other. Now he wouldn't have to hide his feelings for Red at least.

Now they could all be open and honest with him.

"Well, then," Razz began with a determined smile on his face, "that means that tomorrow, we have to make sure he gets the message. That we love him and care about him! We have to give it all we've got!!"

He stood up to strike a pose, a hand on his hips and the other balled up in a fist in the air, as Blue joined him with a loud 'WOOHOO!!!'. Even Sans couldn't stop himself from letting out an amused 'yaay!'.

"how about you stay here for the night, baby blue?" Sans asked while they were cleaning the table and doing the dishes.

"I would love to!!" Blue smiled brightly, letting himself be wrapped up in Sans' arms, chuckling when Sans started to peck little kisses on his neck.

Razz watched them fondly as Sans guided Blue to the bedroom. Oh well. The rest of the dishes could wait, he supposed.


End file.
